


Kiss Me Once ('Cause You Know I've Had A Long Night)

by what_is_a_social_life



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_a_social_life/pseuds/what_is_a_social_life
Summary: Getting married is more tiring than it looks, but Lara Jean has Peter. Always and forever.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Kiss Me Once ('Cause You Know I've Had A Long Night)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I watched the third movie, and she asked for this parallel, so I wrote it.
> 
> Title from “Paper Rings” by Taylor Swift.

No one had warned Lara Jean on just how much effort it took to get married. Not the planning— she was proud to say that she had helped plan two weddings prior to her own, so she felt confident in her ability to both get good deals  _ and _ make it look like something she’d dreamed about at age 10. (And most years since then. But that was beside the point.) No, it was the actual weekend of getting married that she hadn’t been warned about.

Her dad and Trina’s wedding hadn’t been a big to-do, and despite being a bridesmaid, at seventeen, Lara Jean didn’t partake in all the bridal festivities. She did when Margot and Ravi got married a couple years ago, as the maid of honor, so she planned those festivities and had a great time. And most importantly, they happened well before the wedding itself.

Kitty, however, was her maid of honor—a decision made years ago in a three-way spit shake—and while Kitty respected her sister’s more eclectic taste, there was absolutely no way Lara Jean was getting married without an alcohol-fueled bachelorette party. Her younger sister was busy with grad school pretty much straight up to the wedding weekend, and Lara Jean’s bridesmaids were scattered across the country, so she made the decision to have her party two days before getting married. Which was… maybe not her best move.

She woke up on the day of the rehearsal dinner with a pounding headache and a glass of water and an aspirin already waiting on her bedside table. Peter had left for work, a half-day before school went on summer break. He’d gone to Stanford planning to major in history and figure the rest out later, but he took an education class on a whim second semester and absolutely fell in love with it. He got to work at an elementary school as part of the course, and he spent the whole semester talking all about the kids he worked with that day.

Now, he taught sixth grade history and absolutely adored it. In the spring, he coached the boys’ lacrosse team, too, which seemed to give him more stress than teaching. He’d tried to get her to apply for the vacant English position, attempting to bribe her with the chance to eat lunch together every day, but she loved working as an editor at the publishing house she’d been working with since junior year of college, so she declined. She was a little jealous that she had to go straight back to work once they got back from their honeymoon in Korea and he didn’t, but she’d get her revenge come the fall and he had to stay up late grading and writing lesson plans.

Both of her sisters joined her within the hour, equally hungover, to go over the list of everything left to do before she walked down the aisle at 5 PM tomorrow evening on a rooftop overlooking the city. Peter had joked they should get married on the Adler High lacrosse field. She’d seriously considered it for about thirty seconds, but getting married in New York felt more romantic. Not just because it was prettier, but because New York had become  _ their _ home. It was where they lived together for the first time, where they’d become the people they were today. She wasn’t marrying the Peter she tackled on the track, or that she broke up with in the school parking lot (twice), or even the one she danced with in her dad’s wedding tent. It was only right they get married in the place they'd beaten all the odds on high school relationships. Because marriage was about stepping into the future, promising to grow and evolve for the rest of your life. Not about capturing the past.

And in order to that, she spent her day making sure the out-of-town guests arrived safely, checking over the venue, confirming catering, and praying to make it to the rehearsal—and, most importantly, the rehearsal  _ dinner _ —in one piece.

Which she did. Barely. She did say “Peter Matthew  _ Covey _ ” when they practiced vows, but she was a little distracted by her little cousin, their flower girl, trying to eat one of the little wads of paper they’d given her to practice throwing down the aisle. (Peter didn't seem to mind, answering to "Covey" for the rest of the weekend.) Dinner was nice, family and friends appearing to get along and lovely toasts from her dad and Peter’s mom. But then Trevor whisked Peter away to their hotel before she even got to properly say goodbye, so she, much to Chris’s displeasure, moped the entire subway ride back to her Peter-less apartment.

He called her around midnight, though, claiming that he couldn’t see her on a voice call so it didn’t ruin anything. She complained about how much her feet hurt from the heels she’d worn and he told her about his day at work. When she woke up the next morning, it was too her alarm blaring under her ear, meaning she fell asleep on the phone. She didn’t even remember doing so, but she had both a ‘Night, Covey’ and a ‘Happy wedding day!’ text from Peter waiting for her when she woke up. Some things never changed.

Her dad cried when he saw her, and he gave her a letter that she was shocked to discover was from her mother. Margot hadn’t mentioned getting one on her wedding day, so she kept hers secret, too, and did her best not to ruin the make-up Gen had spent an hour on. She’d never expected to end college calling Gen one of her best friends, again, but she was immensely glad for it. Chris and Gen still weren’t close, but they’d agreed to a truce for the wedding weekend. Lara Jean still put her other college best friend, Zoey, in between them in the bridesmaid lineup, just to be safe.

Peter cried when he saw her, too, and when he said his vows. They’d written each other letters, to be shared once alone, and said generic vows instead, the same ones her dad and Trina had exchanged. They posed for what must’ve been thousands of pictures, Kitty and Owen trying to one-up each other in half of them, and then suddenly they were dancing their first dance to the same song they’d danced to the night they signed their new contract.

She loved her friends, and her family, and Peter’s friends and Peter’s family, but she just wanted to sit and eat and laugh at Kitty’s speech in which she took full credit for the wedding. Instead, she barely left the dance floor, had to beg Margot to guard her food from being taken away, and smiled for even more “candid” photos. She did get to laugh at Kitty’s speech, though. (And Trevor’s, but Kitty’s was better.)

Once they’d been sent off to their hotel room and finally got to be alone, Lara Jean collapsed directly on the bed.

“You good,  _ wife _ ?” Peter teased, plopping down next to her.

“I’m so tired. I’m never getting married again.”

“Well I should hope not.”

“Just do me now. I’ll lie here, and you do whatever you need to do to make it all official, and then I’ll sleep for a couple of years. Wake me then.”

“Sounds romantic.” She turned her head to look at him, his teasing smirk so reminiscent of their younger years. He looked the same, really. But now he was her husband. It made her giddy. Suddenly, she wasn’t quite so tired.

He pushed his head up onto his arm and said, “How about, we get changed into more comfy clothes, I’ll pop that champagne over there, and we can read our letters and gossip about our wedding guests? And then maybe later we’ll do other stuff.”

“I love you, Peter Kavinsky.”

“I love you, too,” he said, and he kissed her, tangling his hands into the hair that she’d left mostly down just for him. She rolled onto her side to reach him better, and then just onto him, and their plans changed rather quickly.

They stayed up for several hours more than she’d intended, in the end both of them all but collapsing into bed. Peter wrapped his arms around her to spoon, and she shut her eyes, trying to remember this moment, always and forever.

“Night, Kavinsky,” she said, like she said every night, and he kissed her temple.

“Night,  _ Kavinsky _ ,” he replied, and it was the greatest thing she’d ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me really happy and keep me writing :). Happy belated Valentine's Day!


End file.
